The present invention relates to flying structures that derive lift from associated aerodynamic surfaces, and more particularly, to such flying structures constructed and arranged so as to be deployed from a compact, stowed payload state, and withstand ballistic g-forces while in such a stowed payload state.
Reconnaissance and surveillance are universally recognized as key components of typical investigatory operations; this is especially true for military operations. Such observation tools may be used to identify and evaluate potential targets, provide targeting information to weapons platforms, and battle damage assessment following a sortie. The three general classes of observation tools currently used for reconnaissance/surveillance missions in military operation, as shown in FIG. 1, include 1) satellites, 2) high altitude/long endurance systems (e.g., JSTARS, Tier II+, U-2, etc.), and 3) tactical UAVs (e.g., Outrider, Pioneer, Hunter II, etc.). Satellites provide global coverage and high resolution information, but are typically the most expensive options and exhibit the longest response time. High altitude/long endurance systems are typically less expensive and exhibit faster response times than satellites, but provide reduce coverage (i.e., theater level rather than global). Tactical UAVs are the least expensive class of observation tools and provide the fastest response times, but provide only battlefield coverage. The cost of the observation tool is directly related to the level of command to which the tool is available. In many scenarios, it is advantageous to make an observation tool available to the lowest level of command possible. Making such tools available to lower levels of command increases battle efficiency by reducing the amount of time necessary make targeting decisions. Thus, a disadvantage to such prior art observation tools is that they are not directly available to the levels of command that could most efficiently utilize them.
Another disadvantage to such prior art observation tools is the risk involved in transporting the observation tools to a location that will provide the most valuable observation information. Because such tools often travel at sub-sonic speeds, there is a significant probability that the tool will be detected, intercepted and/or destroyed by hostile forces. One possible solution to such risk is to ballistically launch the observation tool to the desired location. However, prior art observation tools are not typically constructed to survive the high g-forces that develop during a ballistic launch. Observation tools that include aerodynamic surfaces for sustained flight are particularly vulnerable, due to the inherently fragile nature of such surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome the above-identified disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art.